1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic composite suitable for electric insulation, and to a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic composites are predominantly employed as the material for electric insulation for superior productivity and mechanical workability thereof. Electric insulation of organic composites, however, is defective in heat resistance such that the insulation resistance and excellent dielectric characteristics at higher temperatures cannot be obtained, leading to a limited range of application. Electric insulation of inorganic materials is, on the other hand, heat-resistant and shows very little change in size due to heat and stable electric characteristics against temperature and humidity. However, some of the inorganic materials are defective: for example, mica is low in strength; alumina ceramics, zirconium ceramics and the like are inferior in mechanical workability in cutting punching works.
Heretofore, electric insulation of inorganic materials has been defective in that it was limited as to methods of molding and hence difficult to be molded into complicated shapes, that significant changes in the size occurred during the course of molding and calcination and that the manufacturing cost is high because higher calcination temperatures are required.